runefrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Working Guide
Pet Monster Basics To store monsters, you need a barn. If you don't already have one, buy one from Kross. Use your Pet Glove to tame monsters, who will be sent to your barn*. As long as you have fodder stored in your barn, your monsters will be fed. Be sure to brush your monsters every day to get their friendship levels up and keep them up. Once their friendship level is one, you can either schedule them to work,start collecting their items using the multipurpose harvester or take the monster to a dungeon to fight.To schedule a monster to work, go up to it in your barn and click on it, then select the available job. It will be scheduled to start the following day.** *If your barn is full, it will not be sent. **See Monster Ranching Guide for more details Friendship As your friendship with the monsters increases, their work will improve. In the case of producers, this means more and better products. The workers get more done. Specifically, for milk, egg, honey, and wool producers, FP indicates the level of their products. For producers of anything else, FP indicates the number of products given, ie a Monster Box with 2 FP would give 2 jewels, and a Wooly with 2 FP would give 1 level 2 wool. Schedule The Monster Work Schedule is posted outside your barn. 7am: Gather edible grass 11am: Harvest crops 3pm: Water plants 7pm: Gather lumber 10pm: Clear out rocks 1am: Mow grass The work will still be done even if you are not there or in bed. Crop Harvesters Monsters that will gather crops and put them in the shipping box Ant- Whale Island: Cave Surface, Green Ruins 1st Floor, Lava Ruins 1st Floor Blood Panther- Whale Island Tower of Glory, Snow Ruins 4th Floor Goblin- Whale Island Cave Surface High Orc- Whale Island Tower of Rebirth Hobgoblin- Whale Island Flank Killer Ant-Lava Ruins 1st Floor Orc- Whale Island Cave Depths Orc Archer-Whale Island Cave Depth Orc Hunter-Whale Island Tower of Rebirth, Floating Chamber Shadow Panther- Snow Ruins 1st and 2nd Floors Rock Breakers Monsters that break the rocks in the fields Beetle- Whale Island Tail Tree Dark Slime- Lava Ruins 5th Floor Gigantes- Whale Island Tower of Life and Tower of Life Garden Hammer Troll- Lava Ruins 4th and 5th Floors Heracles- Whale Island Tower of Plenty Garden Mini Golem- Lava Ruins 2nd and 3rd Floors, Whale Island Flank Slime- Whale Island Cave Depths, Green Ruins 2nd Floor Woodcutters Monsters that will clear wood and put it in your woodshed Blackbird- Whale Island Floating Chamber Ignis- Lava Ruins 2nd and 3rd Floors Little Mage- Green Ruins 3rd Floor, Whale Island Tower of Rebirth Garden Minotaur- Lava Ruins 4th and 5th Floors Minotaur King- Snow Ruins 3rd-5th Floors, Whale Island Floating Chamber and Tower of Life Garden Soul- Snow Ruins 5th and 6th Floors Weagle- Lava Ruins 5th Floor Waterers Monsters that will water crops Elefun- Lava Ruins 1st Floor Glace- Snow Ruins 1st and 2nd Floors Little Emperor- Lava Ruins 1st Floor, Whale Island Tower of Rebirth and Tower of Life Garden Little Wizard- Snow Ruins 5th Floor, Whale Island Tower of Rebirth and Tower of Life Garden Mamoo- Snow Ruins 2nd and 3rd Floors Sealy- Whale Island Drain Sky Fish- Whale Island Flank Tortas- Whale Island Drain Wild Plant Gatherers Monsters that gather wild plants Chitter- Green Ruins 1st Floor Fairy- Whale Island Tail Tree and Drain Furpy- Lava Ruins 2nd Floor Hades- Whale Island Tower of Glory and Tower of Rebirth Garden Mowers Monsters that will mow grass grown for fodder and weeds Death Stalker- Snow Ruins 1st and 2nd Floors Faust- Whale Island Tower of Birth and Floating Chamber Ghost- Lava Ruins 1st Floor Mantict- Whale Island Tail Tree Necro- Whale Island Tower of Birth Samurai- Whale Island Tower of Plenty Garden Scorpion- Lava Ruins 3rd Floor, Whale Island Flank Milk Producers Monsters that provide milk Buffamoo- Green Ruins 3rd Floor, Whale Island Fin Buffazoo- Snow Ruins 4th Floor, Whale Island Floating Chamber Wool Producers Monsters that provide wool Fluffy- Lava Ruins 4th Floor Wooly- Whale Island Fin, Green Ruins 3rd Floor Egg Producers Monsters that provide eggs Clucky- Green Ruins 3rd Floor Duck- Lava Ruins 2nd Floor Peck- Snow Ruins 3rd Floor Honey Producers Monsters that provide honey Hornet- Green Ruins 3rd Floor Hornet Queen- Snow Ruins 1st Floor Seed Producers Monsters that provide seeds Spring- Green Ruins 1st and 2nd Floors Summer- Lava Ruins 3rd and 4th Floors Autumn- Snow Ruins 1st Floor Ore and Jewel Producers Monsters that provide ore and jewels Gobble Box- Snow Ruins 6th Floor, Whale Island Floating Chamber and Tower of Plenty Micro Dragon- Snow Ruins, 6th Floor Mini Dragon- Snow Ruins 4th and 6th Floors, Whale Island Tower of Glory Monster Box- Lava Ruins 1st, 4th, and 5th Floors Jewel and Wild Plant Producers Monsters that provide jewels and wild plants Big Muck- Green Ruins 2nd Floor Tricky Muck- Snow Ruins 6th Floor, Whale Island Tower of Rebirth Garden Mounts Monsters your character can ride Buffaloo- Lava Ruins 4th Floor Cone- Whale Island Tower of Glory Garden Elefun- Lava Ruins 1st Floor Hunter Wolf- Snow Ruins 4th and 5th Floors, Whale Island Tower of Glory Mammoo- Snow Ruins 2nd and 3rd Floors Silver Wolf- Whale Island Fin Unico- Snow Ruins 3rd Floor, Whale Island Drain Thanks to Squidoo! http://www.squidoo.com/RFF-Working-Pets Category:Guides